


Cold But Sweet

by wayward_stranger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Fic, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, and yuri's so smol, ice cream date, otabek cares so much, otabek literally just buys yuri a ton of ice cream, otayuri - Freeform, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_stranger/pseuds/wayward_stranger
Summary: Otabek knows Yuri's having a bad day and decides to visit his house with a little surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire_eyes27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/gifts).



> Happy Birthday you awesome person!!  
> I'll never forget the time when we first chatted and all the comments you posted on my fic that just made my entire week. You're such an awesome person to talk to and I'd exchange cheesy science pick-up lines with you any day ;))). I hope you have a great day today because you deserve it. Thanks for being my friend and I really hope I get to meet you someday and rant about Haikyuu!! and Yuri!!! on Ice (I swear to god, the exclamation points define the gayness level). Keep writing your fics too because they are awesome!!

“So, no movies then?” Otabek asked, frowning slightly as he held the phone to his ear.

“No,” Yuri answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

“But, isn’t that the one you’ve been wanting to see for weeks? You said so yourself that you wanted to come on opening night,” Otabek pressed.

“I’ll just catch it tomorrow,” Yuri huffed. “It’s no big deal anyway. I just… don’t feel like watching it tonight. And it’s raining too. You know I hate rain.”

“I see,” Otabek said, deciding not to push any further. He didn’t have to think too hard to know that today was one of Yuri’s bad days. The Russia Ice-Skating Tournament was looming closer at only two weeks away and Otabek knew the crazy amount of time Yuri was spending to practice for it. Based on his current mood, Yuri must have been unsatisfied with his practice run for the day.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Yuri said curtly before hanging up. Otabek sighed and hung up as well.

Despite the fact that they were already dating, Otabek knew that there were times when Yuri needed his space, especially when he was having a bad day. Otabek respected that and let him have as much space as he wanted. And besides, he was pretty bad at comforting people and providing reassurance.

‘It can’t stay like this forever though…’ Otabek thought as he stared down at Yuri’s contact picture. It was a photo of him sleeping on the couch. He never showed it to Yuri because he knew his boyfriend would kill him if he saw it. Seeing his curled-up figure on the couch with a peaceful expression on his face brought a small smile on Otabek’s face. He pocketed his phone and went back to pushing his cart down the grocery aisle.

“Dad, can we get ice cream later?” a little boy asked as he and his father walked by in front of him. Otabek stopped his cart to let them pass.

“Well, why not?” his father chuckled and rubbed the top of his son’s head. “As long as you eat your dinner first. Promise?”

“Promise!” his son laughed. “Ice cream makes everything better!”

Otabek felt a lightbulb switch on in his head. He looked around and saw that the frozen food aisle was just behind him. Slowly, he turned his cart around and headed in that direction.

…

Yuri watched himself in the full-length mirror of his room as he practiced his pirouettes. The headphones on his ears blasted the classical musical piece he was going to use for his performance. So far, he was dancing on time with the music. But when he closed his eyes, he could still see the slightly disappointed look on Yakov’s face when he told him that there needed to be far more substance in his performance if he wanted to win. Even though he was practically the top skater in Russia already, Yuri still felt the pressure of having to sustain his image and performing something new every time.

Suddenly, he didn’t feel like practicing anymore.

Yuri stopped dancing and sank down to the floor, leaning his back against the wall behind him. He checked the time on his phone. 10:45. He already missed the first hour of the movie he wanted to watch. It was pointless for him to go now. Yuri clicked his tongue in irritation.

But what irritated him most of all was that he missed the chance to see Otabek. They saw each other at the skating rink practically every day but going on dates with just the two of them together was completely different. There was just something about Otabek’s presence that calmed him down and at the same time brought out more energy in him. Yuri could practically talk for hours when he was with him, even though Otabek gave the shortest of replies.

Suddenly, the sound of his doorbell disrupted his thoughts. Yuri frowned, he wasn’t expecting anyone today. And it was pretty late at night too for anyone to see him. The doorbell rang a second time and Yuri stood up to answer the door.

‘It better not be Georgi crying about his ex-girlfriend again,’ he thought, feeling his eyebrow twitch at the idea. To this day, Yuri had no idea why Georgi usually ran to him whenever he was sad despite the many times he sent him away. But instead of seeing the Russian skater’s tear-streaked face, he found himself staring at a rain-soaked Otabek carrying two plastic bags full of groceries.

“Hello,” he greeted as if he wasn’t a strange sight at all to see in front of someone’s door at 11 pm at night.

“Y-your clothes!” Yuri sputtered once he found his ability to speak. “Why were you out in the rain?!” he demanded.

“I brought ice cream and other stuff,” Otabek said, lifting the two grocery bags, acting as if nothing had happened.

“At 11 pm?!”

“Yes,” Otabek nodded. He sneezed and Yuri winced. The idiot was going to be sick tomorrow. Yuri ran his hands through his hair in worry when he thought of having to take care of him.

“You were having a bad day so I brought ice cream,” Otabek continued. Yuri stopped and blinked at him in surprise.

“You brought me ice cream?” he said softly. “At 11 pm at night in the rain… because I was having a bad day?”

“You like ice cream, right?” Otabek asked. “I thought… we could eat some together so you would feel better.” He looked down at the grocery bags and his forehead creased with worry. “Or is now a bad time?”

“Now is the worst time,” Yuri said truthfully. “But… I’m glad you came,” he smiled slightly. Otabek’s lips curled up in a smile before he sneezed again.

“Oh god get in already you’re gonna catch a cold,” Yuri opened the door wider and ushered him in. “And take a hot shower or something.”

“Right, take care of the ice cream,” Otabek said, handing him the grocery bags before heading straight to the bathroom. Yuri placed the bags on the table and took a peek inside. Sure enough, the bags were filled with pints of ice cream in different flavors as well as bags of chocolate chips, sprinkles, cherries, and other ice cream toppings too. There was no way the two of them were going to finish all of it. Yuri couldn’t help but laugh.

…

A few minutes later, Otabek had showered and was standing next to Yuri in the kitchen with the pints of ice cream around them. ‘Maybe I should have gotten less…’ Otabek thought, scratching the back of his head as he surveyed everything he bought. But judging by Yuri’s expression, with his eyes bright and shining with excitement, he did just the right thing. Otabek smiled to himself, taking note that he should do this more often when he was with him.

“Here,” Yuri pushed a bowl and large spoon in his hand. “I wish I had larger bowls but whatever. We can just keep going back for refills.” He blew his bangs out of his face and reached got a bowl and spoon for himself from one of the kitchen cupboards. His hair was tied back in his usual half-ponytail style with some of his bangs hanging over his forehead. For a while, Otabek took his time to admire how beautiful Yuri looked. His soft, light-blonde hair that matched his pale skin, the sharp angles of his facial features, his light, sea-green eyes, his mouth that could either melt into a cute smile or—

“Hey, what the heck are you staring at?” Yuri voice broke into his thoughts.  Otabek blinked in slight surprise and was met with Yuri’s scowl.

“What are you staring into space for? I was calling you,” he added.

“Sorry, I was staring at you,” Otabek replied in all honesty. Yuri’s face flushed red at the reply and Otabek smirked a little bit at the reaction.

“Well if you’re going to stand there staring all day I’m going to finish all this ice cream,” he huffed, no doubt trying to brush off his embarrassment, and proceeded to open a pint of rocky road ice cream. Then, he attacked it with his spoon and scooped out pieces of it into his bowl, not caring how it looked like. Otabek sighed.

“Don’t do it that way. It’s ice cream, not borscht,” he said, taking the spoon out of Yuri’s hand.

“I’ll scoop it the way I want to,” he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “And besides, I don’t have an ice cream scoop.”

“I brought an ice cream scoop.” Otabek reached into one of the shopping bags and pulled out a metal scoop. “Here, give it to me,” he said, holding his hand out for Yuri’s bowl. His boyfriend gave it to him with some reluctance. Holding the ice cream scoop, Otabek proceeded to scoop out the rocky road ice cream and transfer them to Yuri’s bowl in neat, little spheres.

“You’re good at that…” he said, eyes wide in awe as he watched him.

“Are you going to get another flavor or is it just rocky road all the way for you?” Otabek asked, holding up his bowl.

“No way. I’m going to try everything,” Yuri shook his head and as a point, he began to open a pint of cookie dough ice cream.

…

A few minutes later, Yuri’s bowl was filled with multi-colored scoops of ice cream in different flavors topped off with a generous helping of chocolate syrup. Otabek wanted to take the bottle from him but Yuri shot him with a look that seemed to say ‘You’re going to have to pry this bottle of chocolate syrup from my cold, dead hands.’ Now, he was watching his boyfriend in a mixture of awe and slight disgust as he demolished his bowl of diabetes.

“Do you think it’s possible to make an ice cream-filled pirozhki?” Yuri asked with his mouth still full. The two of them were lounging in the couch with their own bowls of ice cream. Yuri’s head was propped up on a cushion on Otabek’s lap.

“Well, the ice cream would probably melt and leak out once you cook the outer layer so no, I don’t think it’s possible,” Otabek answered.

“Grandpa would probably be able to. One way or another,” Yuri smirked. Otabek nodded and ate a spoonful of pistachio ice cream. He had met Yuri’s grandfather a couple of times already and had newly discovered where his boyfriend’s tenacity, or stubbornness, came from.

“Hey, Beka,” Yuri spoke up. Otabek noted the slight change in his tone and looked down at his boyfriend who had stopped eating.

“Yeah?” he asked, putting down his own bowl of ice cream.

“You know… you’re really nice. You know that I think you’re nice, right?” Yuri said softly. He didn’t look up at him and just swirled the melted ice cream at the bottom of his bowl with his spoon.

“Well, you do mention that from time to time,” Otabek nodded. Although Yuri often seemed harsh and indifferent to other people, there were times when his soft side would show through. Most of the time, it would catch him off-guard.  It was kind of like how the world usually saw him as this amazing, beautiful figure skater. But unlike them, Otabek saw the painful struggles and grueling practices that Yuri went through every day. They didn’t see the scabs and bandages on his feet or the bruises on his arms.

“Does it bother you sometimes? The fact that I’m not like that.” Yuri asked. “You went all this way to get me some ice cream just because I was having a bad day and it’s really sweet and everything but… I don’t think I’m like that. I’m not that thoughtful or anything.”

“Yuri…” Otabek began. Yuri sat up and looked at him.

“Does it bother you?” he asked again. Otabek saw the worry and anxiety in his eyes and reached out to take his hand.

“You know that I’m not that good with words, right?” he said. “And when I know you’re going through a rough time, it’s hard for me to find the right words to say to you. That’s my limitation, I guess, as your boyfriend. So as much as possible, I try to make it up by doing things like these.

“But to answer your question…” Otabek smiled and tucked a piece of Yuri’s hair behind his ear. “I don’t think you aren’t thoughtful at all. You literally just scolded me for getting wet in the rain when I came in. You’re sweet too, you just have a different way of showing it.”

Yuri’s eyes widened slightly as he processed what Otabek said before melting into a smile and nuzzling his face into the sleeve of his t-shirt. “You don’t have boyfriend limitations,” he murmured. Otabek smiled and stroked his hair.

“See, you are sweet,” he said. He tilted Yuri’s head up gently and kissed him. His lips had the unmistakable taste of chocolate syrup and they were cold from the ton of ice cream he just ate. Otabek made a mental note to have more ice cream nights with Yuri just so he could feel this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! ^^


End file.
